victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade West
Jade West is Tori's nemesis and a dark 'mean girl'. Characteristics Even though she is known as a bit of a "mean girl," she more fits the role of a "bad girl." Jade has the look and characteristics of a Goth. She is often seen wearing black nail polish, black clothes, and black accesories, and is also known to have a rather dark outlook. It is also possible that Jade is a punk-rocker. Jade often gets props for her hard work (and her boyfriend, Beck). According to Beck, Jade has a star tattoo on her right inner arm and has since gotten another one ("Jade's getting her new tattoo."). Jade also has streaks in her hair and two piercings on her face (which she got both of right after her mother told her not to). She and Beck have matching necklaces. Based on TheSlap, she seems to have quite an obsession with Beck. This obsession started the rivalry with Tori, when Tori tried to clean Beck´s shirt after she spilled coffee on it. Jade assumed that Tori was trying to flirt with him and has hated her ever since. Jade mentions on TheSlap.com that she has "recurring dreams that I really can't tell you about," possibly showing her dark personality, or a sign that she's suffered abuse of some sort (be it mental, emotional, or physical). She writes that she hates Spring because of the allergies (among other reasons), which might imply she suffers from mold or pollen allergies. Her favorite teacher at Hollywood Arts is Mr. Sikowitz according to The-Slap.com. She also seems to have very subtle ways of revenge. She said in her profile video that if someone makes her mad "...I won´t get in a fight with you, but I´ll retaliate in a way that´ll make you sad for a LOOONG time." In "Stage Fighting," a girl who accidently threw a cup of water at her fearfully exclaimed: "Please don´t destroy me socially!" In "The Birthweek Song," her macabre and dark sense of humor was revealed when she described a scene where a monster gouged out a play´s character´s eyes as "really funny." Her "mean girl" personality and jealousy of Tori may indicate that she harbors deep insecurities. In "Survival of the Hottest," it is shown that she is very resistant to heat. She sweats for the first time ever when they are all stuck in Beck´s RV with temperatures of about 110 degrees and starts to cry afterwards. She used to say she didn´t sweat because it was "gross." and does not like to. Relationship with Other Main Characters Tori Jade appears to have had a rivalry with Tori ever since the first episode where Tori spilled coffee on Beck´s shirt and tried to clean it. As of episode 3, Stage Fighting, they seem to be developing a friendship. In the next episode, however, she gives Tori coffee she found in the garbage and says "Yeah, I'm not really her friend." Despite saying this, Jade comes to Tori when she breaks up with Beck, and asks for her advice. As of now, they seem to be frienemes. (See: Jori ) Cat Despite their opposite personalities, Jade and Cat seem to be good friends. Each expresses concern for the other when they're hurt, and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile towards Cat than towards most people, whereas Cat is not as easily offended by Jade. In the episode Survival of the Hottest they hug, showing that they are very good friends.(See: Cade) Beck Beck is Jade's boyfriend, whom she seems to obsess over. They have been dating since the beginning of the series. She dumps Beck in the episode Jade Dumps Beck, but has second thoughts about it and wants him back. She goes through a short state of depression when Beck doesn't take her back, even resorting to getting help from her enemy, Tori. At the end of the same episode, they rekindle their relationship and they are still dating. In Beck's profile video on the Slap.com, Jade states that they've been dating for two years and been exclusive for a year and a half. (See: Bade) André Jade seems to not have any problem with Andre. But doesn't really interact much with him because of his friendship with Tori. They eat at the same table and they talk amoungst the same group of people. In one episode, "Stage Fighting," André goes up to her about her (fake) hurt eye. Sinjin Sinjin has a massive crush on Jade, but she dislikes him very much. In "Jade Dumps Beck," when Sinjin heard that Jade dumped Beck, Sinjin told her, "Want one (boyfriend)?" Jade responded, "Walk away." and he did so quickly. In "Tori the Zombie", Jade said his mother gave birth to the wrong thing. Trina Jade has barely interacted with Trina so far, but she appears to hate her. In Jade Dumps Beck, Trina gives her a flyer advertising her one-woman show. Jade responds by crumpling up the flyer and stuffing it down Trina's shirt. In Survival of the Hottest Jade yells to Trina that nobody likes her, twice. Also, when Tori asked Jade what she thought she should get Trina for her birthday, she replied "talent," making it clear that she does not think Trina has any. Gallery JadeWestTheSlap.jpg|Jade 's picture form TheSlap. Emojade.png|But the most surprising part of the play happened at the end the monster gauged out Priscilla's eyes which for whatever reason this I found really funny. Category:Characters Category:Pairings Category:Images Category:Images of Jade West Category:Actors Category:Actor Images